


Paradise

by Marybunnie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Child Abuse, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Pandora's Vault Prison, Poor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Dream's won. The SMP is his. It's time to rest.ORDream gets the happy little village life he wanted. But at what cost?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 136





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dollhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589229) by [Lacy_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star). 



> Hey! This was the original spin off I wanted to write for Dollhouse but like, at the time, I did not have the brain power to write Tommy angst so I went the dnf route instead lmao.
> 
> But hey, here's some dnf and tommy Angst!
> 
> Please leave me a comment telling me what you think and enjoy! :D

Dream sighs as he leaves the prison. Techno was just too stubborn. He would not even give Dream the chance to say his peace. If he had, he probably would have changed his mind and decided to rehabilitate with the others in their little paradise. (Although Dream knew that Techno would never conform under his order. The bloody pig was too much of an anarchist. Always causing trouble for everyone.)

So, Dream decided to give up on Techno, maybe after a couple more months or maybe even a couple years, he would change his mind. Afterall, Philza and Wilbur had already rehabilitated themselves and left the poor warrior all alone in a cell with no one to protect himself from the voices.

_Oh well, you win some, you lose some._ Dream made his way into paradise.

Paradise was the name of the village that Dream had built all those months ago. He’s made it small, yet nice and cosy. It was simple but nonetheless still beautiful and homey, it was the perfect place for him and his family to settle and live. He’d made it perfect, just for ~~himself~~ them.

Dream whistled to himself and waved at Quackity and Karl who were busy raking the leaves. They both smiled at him before resuming their tasks. Dream would not bother them with conversation. He had more important things that needed to be done. 

Soon enough, Dream found himself in front of the cute little bakery he created for Niki. He opened the door and the windchimes tinkled, alerting everyone in the bakery that someone had entered.

Niki froze as she looked up from behind the counter and met his gaze. “D-Dream! Hello!” She said in a frazzled voice as she hurriedly dusted her hands from all of the flour stuck on her.

Before Dream could greet her back, a loud clang could be heard and soon a bag of flour and a tray were strewn all over the floor.

Fundy had accidentally made a huge mess. Luckily the now extremely humbled ex-king, Eret, bent down and helped the distressed fox hybrid out.

Niki peered down at them, wondering if she should help. But only one thing could possibly help Fundy in this situation and that was getting Dream out of his sight immediately.

“Ah Dream, what can I do for you? Are you hungry? Oh yes, sorry that was stupid. Of course, you are hungry. This is a bakery after all!” She chuckled as she grabbed another tray filled with different kinds of doughnuts. 

She ran around the counter until she stood right in front of the masked tyrant. He raised the tray up to him. 

“Here! All of these are for you! They’re your favourite!” She beamed, feet bouncing on the heels back and forth as she waited for the man to accept the offering.

Dream smiled and nodded. “They are. Thank you, Niki, but that’s not what I’m here for.”

Niki’s perfect smile falters and she felt sweat starting to bead under her eyebrow. “Huh?”

What had she done wrong? Was it the wrong dessert or did she burn them? How did, no why did she upset him. This was wrong. She shouldn’t. Wait, she could fix this, she could.

“I- um, I can make something else for you! What do you want? I believe I have some cookies and um eclairs! I can do chocolates, croissants, and flan. Flan is good. George said it was good. So, I can-” Niki had started to rambles as he moved around her bakery trying to locate everything she mentioned.

Dream rested his large hands on her shoulders and stopped the girl’s blabbering.

“Niki, relax. You’re doing good,” Dream reassured the poor girl in a soft, soothing voice. “I just came to place an order. I’m holding a party for the six-month anniversary since we came out! It’s the outing party!”

Dream said the last part in a happy voice, hoping to get the others in the bakery excited. They should be. It’s been 6 months since they got out of the vault. Six months since they realised that Dream wanted the best for everyone. For everyone to be protected. 

Tommy had been the first to realise but that was only because Dream has worked with him the most. Soon after Tommy left, the others began to quickly follow. They were so good. 

They deserved a party. They deserved delicious food, loud boisterous laughter and terrible dancing around the square. They had earned it.

Besides, it was getting too dull around here. The cheer a party would bring was definitely needed.

Niki nodded quickly, eager to please. “Yes, of course. What’s the order?”

“Just your delectable, famous red velvet cake. Enough for everyone in the Smp, okay? I trust you to make it pretty.”

Niki bounced into action and ran to the back of the kitchen. “I’ll get it done right away sir!”

Dream laughed a little and shook his head. “Dream, Niki. Dream!” He corrected her before saying goodbye to a jumpy fox and a dampened king.

* * *

“It’s over Tommy! I have the high ground!” Tubbo exclaimed as he stood on a boulder, covering half of a cave opening.

“You underestimate my power!” Tommy shouted as he twirled his wooden sword menacingly. 

“Don’t try it!” Tubbo warned as he too held up his wooden sword, ready to attack.

Tommy let out his war cry and then the battle began. Timber hitting timber as the two boys went at it. Clashing their swords vigorously at each other and dodging as if they were seasoned soldiers.

~~They were. They were soldiers once upon a time.~~

Tubbo struck at him overhead and Tommy casually blocked. “You’re going to have to do better than that to beat me, Tubbo!”

Tubbo smiled cunningly at a beaming Tommy. “Oh, we’ll see about that!”

As the two boys jumped away from each other, each preparing themself up for a charge at the other, a masked man watched the scene.

The two young ones bolted to each other and that was when an iron sword blocked both of their swords immediately.

They both looked at the iron sword. _Crap_ , there was only one with an iron sword. Their eyes trailed their way up to the face, or rather, mask of the perpetrator.

Tommy was the first to react. He dropped his wooden sword immediately and began to cower into himself. “D-Dream! I’m so sorry! I didn’t-” He began to rush out apologies, terrified of the outcome of his stupidity.

Tubbo wasn’t going to throw Tommy under the bus though. Not after, exile and especially not after the vault.

“NO! I’m sorry, Dream! It’s all my fault! I wanted to craft swords and I wanted to fi- play! Tommy did not want to, but I told him that I would destroy his favourite disc if he didn’t. I’m sorry for breaking the rules. It was all my fault, not his,” Tubbo said as he got in between Tommy and Dream.

Don’t get the young boy wrong, he was scared shitless of Dream. But he had learned of the horrors Tommy had barely survived because of this man. Tubbo would not let him get hurt anymore.

He would talk every bruise, every cut, every punishment, as long as he could see Tommy smile again.

Dream cocked his head to the side as he watched the scared children in front of him.

Their reaction was understandable, but they did not need to be so afraid. This was the first time they had broken a rule and it seemed to be in good fun. He could let it slide on the anniversary of their outing.

They did not have any reason to be trembling so much, Dream never hurt the kids unless he absolutely had to. They were being silly, right? Dream would not hurt them. 

Dream held up his hands placatingly at them. 

“Tubbo, Tommy, calm down. I’m not mad, more disappointed really. You know that no weapons are allowed in Paradise, right?” He asked patronizingly.

Tommy gulped and Tubbo held his hand, tightly. “Yes sir.”

“Remind me again please little ones,” Dream coaxed them.

The two repeat the rule that they had been forced to memorise in the cells before they had left the vault.

“Weapons bring disorder, Weapons bring Death. They must only be used to protect us and can only be used to protect in Dream’s hand.”

“Good boys,” Dream praised the two young ones and ruffled the hair on their heads. “Now let’s not run off and play with swords again, okay? You could have gotten hurt.”

Tubbo’s blood boiled at the words but he knew better than to fight back. Dream always won. Dream _had_ won.

Tubbo just bowed his head like Tommy and let himself be pulled into an unwilling hug against Dream’s body.

He held them close as he hummed. “We have a celebration tonight so your punishments will be dealt with tomorrow, alright, loves?”

Tommy let out a shaky sob and Tubbo winced against his will. 

He should have known they would not have gotten away so easily.

After Tommy and Tubbo had run off to help Quackity and Karl set up (the tamer part of their punishment), Dream found himself wandering deeper into the first to the mines. 

He wanted to see Sapnap and George. They were supposed to be back from mining lapis and Diamonds by now and Dream had started getting worried.

Did they get attacked by mobs? Or perhaps a pillager attack? ~~Or maybe they got sick of him and ran away~~ or maybe they got lost?

They probably needed Dream’s help and Dream would always help his friends, his family, if they ever needed it.

He held his compass (He had one for every family member, just as a precaution, if one ever got lost in the forest, like Fundy had that one time) and scouted towards George.

It led him to a beautiful area with a river rushing by and lots of flowers adorning the banks.

And there they were, George was lying on the bank on his tummy, laughing as Sapnap failed to get a fish in his bucket.

It made Dream’s heart swell to see George laughing so loudly and freely. This was real. George was finally happy again. George was no longer quiet, no longer meek, he was shrieking with joy at Sapnap’s foolery. He missed them so much.

A twig snapped and they both snapped their leads in his direction.

Immediately everything changed. George’s eyes widened in alarm and his body grew rigid as he moved to stand up. His eyes downcast at a rock near the bank. Sapnap hurriedly trudged his legs across the fast-flowing water and he rushed to George’s side.

Sapnap did not hesitate to make eye contact with him.

“Dream, sorry about that. We finished mining and we were coming home when we found this river and I thought it would be a good idea to catch some fish for dinner,” Sapnap said smoothly as he grabbed a bag full of the goods and George did the same.

Dream approached them and looked into the bags that his two friends opened to show him.

“See? We got a lot.”

Dream nodded, looking at George more than the lapis in the bags. 

“I see. George, do you want me to get you that fish?” Dream asked beseechingly hoping that George would say yes. Dream and Sapnap would go hunt it for him just like they did in the good old days. It would be fun.

George shook his head, glancing over to look at the chin of Dream’s mask. “No thank you, Dream. It was for the village. I don’t really like fish that much.” He muttered.

Now that was a lie. George loved his carp. He used to blackmail Sapnap to catch it for him on their adventures and beg Dream to go along with him.

I seemed like just yesterday, but it felt like ages.

George scratched his chin. “Can we go back now?” he asked as he picked up the bags and turned to Sapnap. Sapnap nodded and gave an apologetic smile. “Won’t happen again, Dream.”

They marched back to the village and All Dream could think was “Yeah, I know.”

Music filled the air as everyone in the Smp sat at the long rectangular table that Dream had set up in the town square. Everyone smiled politely as Niki gave them all a slice of her cake. 

“Thank you, Niki,” Dream said as he took his slice at the head of the table. They all began to dig in. If they had food in their mouth, then they would not have to force conversation with anyone.

No one was in the mood to talk. Not when their fellow brethren were in prison and the others, empty shells struggling to fulfil their bodies requirement of nourishment.

Of course, Dream noticed. He always did.

“George? Tommy? Why aren’t you eating?” He asked worriedly as he noticed George barely touching his food and Tommy forking his pasta multiple times, never quite reaching his mouth before it dropped back down to stab another piece of penne.

Tommy jolted up and looked at Dream like a deer in headlights. “I’m not feeling too good, Dream. May I go to bed?” He asked, glancing nervously at Tubbo.

Dream’s eyebrows furrowed. Tommy’s favourite disc was playing, and he was allowed to stay up to ungodly hours tonight and he wanted to follow his scheduled bedtime now?

Eret decided to pipe in. “Some rest would do him good, Dream.”

Fundy nodded and Philza looked over to his youngest son worriedly.

Dream sighed and waved him off. “Goodnight Tommy. Don’t complain if there isn’t any cake left for you tomorrow.”

Tommy gave a weak smile as he left for his room. As if that was going to be his main worry tomorrow.

“And you George?” Dream asked, watching the young man sitting next to him carefully.

“I’m just not that hungry, Dream,” He answered weakly. “May I retire as well?”

Dream grinded his teeth. “No. Today is supposed to be a good day and you are all ruining it! Why do you want to sleep during a festival! Dance, eat, do something dammit!” He roared.

Everyone at the table tensed and began to shake. But George just flinched and apologised before getting up and dragging a stunned Sapnap to the dance floor. The others soon followed, leaving behind their half-eaten cakes, and congregating in pairs on the dance floor.

Dream sat there at the head of the table, looking at them dance with each other, slow, coordinately, and organised and oh so miserable.

And he asked himself. “Was this paradise? Was this what he wanted? How did it go so wrong?”

And for once, he did not have an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
